This investigation proposes a multivariate analysis of the Soteria study, an experimental comparison of antipsychotic drug treatment in the hospital with supportive psychosocial treatment in the community for first and second episode DSM-II (APA, 1968) schizophrenia. Funded as two studies by the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) for over a decade (grants #20123 and R01MH35928), only bivariate analyses of two year results from the first cohort (Mosher & Menn, 1978) and six week results from the second cohort (Mosher, 1991) have been published. This project integrates data from both cohorts to address specific questions regarding the differential effectiveness of antipsychotic drug and psychosocial treatments across identified client subgroups. Hypotheses are advanced that individuals rediagnosed with schizophreniform disorder and those with more favorable prognoses fare better with experimental treatment and more judicious use of antipsychotic medications during the follow up period, while those rediagnosed with schizophrenia and those with poorer prognoses fare better with standard hospital treatment and more intense use of antipsychotic medications during follow up. A prospective experimental design is utilized. Subjects (N=179) were recruited into the study from early 1971 through mid-1979 and followed for two years postadmission. The immediate benefit of this project will be to evaluate the differential effectiveness of early antipsychotic drug compared to psychosocial treatment across the specified client subgroups, and thus to assess whether the identified diagnostic and prognostic factors will substantially contribute to the treatment relevant subtyping of acute psychosis.